


Reminder

by dreamsofspike



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100-word drabble for this prompt: Kurt loves watching Blaine box and secretly gets really turned on thinking about Blaine using some of that strength and agression on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder

Sometimes Kurt forgets that what first drew him to Blaine was his confidence.  
  
Here, Blaine is quiet and subdued, missing the secure familiarity of Dalton. He’s given up everything safe and familiar – and sometimes, lately, he comes across as just a little… insecure.  
  
That’s why it catches Kurt off guard when he sees him, taut muscles rippling under the surface, unruly curls plastered to his forehead as he throws his strength into every blow – and suddenly, Kurt finds his thoughts moving into an entirely different place.  
  
He smiles, blushing already, as he pulls out his phone and composes a text.


End file.
